Az üveg másik oldalán
by Scriptor96
Summary: Üdv mindenkinek! Külön kérésekre itt egy fordításom. Az eredeti story címe: Behind the Glass, Dmarx-tól. Nagyon jó történeteket ír, csak ajánlani tudom! Remélem élvezni fogjátok, jó szórakozást!: K


-Nos, ez egy jó zárása az ügynek. Megyek is. - jelentette be Castle, azzal a hamis mosollyal az arcán, amit mostanában gyakran "használt". Ő volt az, aki azt mondta: 'Igen, örülök, hogy itt vagyok, pedig most épp egy fantasztikus randin is lehetnék egy csodálatos nővel.' Ő volt az, akin ebben a pillanatban minden nyomozó átlátott, mennyire megvan bántva, a legutóbbi események következtében.

-Castle?

Neve hallatára megperdült saját tengelye körül, már kezében a mobiljával, valószínűleg már egy üzenetet gépelve a készülékkel legújabb szőke bombázójának.

-Igen? - kérdezte, fel sem pillantva.

-Van egy perced? Szeretnék beszélni veled. - szögezte neki a kérdést, Beckett.

-Sajnálom, de mennem kell. - válaszolta, a telefonját a magasba emelve.

-Castle! - mondta, mostmár felemelve a hangját. Már háromszor próbált beszélni a fejével, és megkérdezni mi baja van, de mindháromszor csak lerázta, mondván neki fontos tervei vannak. Már háromszor is megpróbálta elmondani az érzéseit, de Castle nem hagyta.

Ezúttal nem fogja hagyni, hogy faképnél hagyja.

Castle vonakodva bár, de visszarakta a telefont a zsebébe.

Kate megragadta a karját és maga után rángatta, keményen az egyik sarokba.

-Mi a fene? - kérdezte alig hallhatóan Castle. Tudta, hogy Kate valamit tervez, és abban is biztos volt, hogy ez neki nem fog tetszeni.

-Nem mész innen sehová, amíg nem mondod el mi a fene van mostanában veled! - csattant fel a nyomozó. A hangja kemény volt és határozott. Látszott rajta, hogy ez egy nagyon komoly beszélgetés lesz. Hosszú és fájdalmas...

-Mire célzol? - olyan értetlen arccal tette fel a kérdést Castle, hogy az ember azt gondolná, tényleg fogalma sincs.

Kate elrángatta a legközelebbi kihallgató szobába, bezárta az ajtót és nekiesett.

-Mi folyik itt, Castle?

-Semmi.

Kate szorosan összevonta karjait a mellkasa előtt, és azzal a pillantással páztázta végig Castle-t, amit csak a gyanúsítottak kihallgatásánál szokott bevetni.

-Oh, igazán? Akkor miért mész egy nap egyszerre két, ismétlem KÉT randira? Miért tűnik úgy, mintha nem szeretnél itt lenni? Miért nézel rám úgy, mintha valami rémes személy volnék?

-Mert az vagy. - motyogta Castle.

-Tessék?

-Semmi. - mondta gyorsan visszalépve, tekintetét ide-oda kapkodva, a legkönnyebb kiutat keresve.

-Nézd, Beckett, tényleg mennem kell.

Kate gyorsan az ajtóhoz lépett és nekitámasztotta a hátát.

-Nem mész innen sehova, amíg nem mondtad el az igazságot.

-Hát, ez elég irónikus. - mondta, Castle, szinte már prüszkölve.

-Castle!

A neve hallatára meghátrált egy kicsit, leült a székre és végül beadta a derekát.

-Jólvan. Mit akarsz tudni?

-Miért viselkedsz úgy az útóbbi időben, mintha nem is te lennél?

Megrántotta a vállát. - Nem viselkedem úgy.

Kate egyenesen rá szegezte a tekintetét, az asztal túlsó végéről. - Castle, nyomozó vagyok! Tényleg azt hiszed, hogy nem vettem észre?

-Ha ennyire okos vagy, miért nem találtad már ki, mi a probléma? - válaszolta, kicsit csípősen.

Kate sóhajtott egyet. Hogy lehet valaki ennyire makacs?

-Figyelj. Nyilvánvalóan tettem valamit, ami felbosszantott, de nem tudom helyre hozni, ha nem mondod el mi az.

A nyomozó látta a vereséget a tekintetében. - Mostmár nem számít. - suttogta Castle.

-De igen, igenis számít! - mondta megint felemelve kissé a hangját. - Mert hiányzik a társam és visszaakarom kapni!

-Akkor talán nem kellett volna szíven döfnöd egy késsel.

Kate meglepődöttségében hátrált egy lépést. -Tessék?

Castle csak figyelte Beckett-et. Arckifejezése nem változott, látszott rajta az értetlenség.

-Én...mit tettem Castle? - kérdezte, ezúttal gyengéden, visszaülve a székre. Kezeit az asztalon pihentette.

Beszélgetésük kezdete óta most először nézett a nyomozó szemébe. Ugyanazt a fájdalmat látta benne, mint ami az övében volt.

-Tényleg nem tudod?

Kate megrázta a fejét. - Nem.

-Hazudtál nekem. - mondta ki végül, mit sem törődve a helyzettel. Itt volt az ideje, hogy elmondja.

-Én...

-Tíz hónapig. Tíz teljes hónapig. - ott akkor látta csak meg Kate, mekkora fájdalmat okozott ezzel az írónak. Olyat, amilyet soha senkinek nem akart, főleg nem Neki.

-Hogy jöttél rá?

-Az nem fontos. - a keserűség és a megvetés visszaszökött a hangjába. - A lényeg, hogy megtörtént.

-Az eszedbe sem jutott, hogy, nem is tudom, megbeszéld velem? - Kate érezte, hogy érzései megint a felszínre törnek.

-Mit kellett volna mondanom? - kérdezte mérgesen Castle. - Nyilvánvaló, hogy az én érzéseim nem számítanak neked, Kate, úgyhogy továbbléptem. Túltettem magam rajta.

Castle szavai egy jó nagy erejű orrbavágásként érte Beckett-et. A fájdalom méregként áradt szét a testében, a mellkasában, nem messze a szívétől. Castle már megint az ajtót vette célba, s egy szempillantás alatt ott termett előtte. Már nem szereti őt többé. Elmegy.

De ha már nem érez iránta semmit, akkor miért volt ennyire mérges?

-Castle! - gyorsan talpra szökkent és elállta az útját.

-Szia.

-Nem! - megrakadta a karját és a falhoz szorította. - Nem, nem rohansz el, míg nem hallottad az én verziómat is.

-Kérlek, Beckett. Hagyj elmenni. - kérlelte. Nem sok sikerrel. Kate szorosan tartotta, kezét a karján tartva, hozzányomva a falhoz. Próbálta kerülni a szemkontaktust, ezért végig a földön volt a tekintete, míg Kate az arcát fixírozta.

-Hazudtam neked, mert nem tudtam, hogyan értelmezzem a szavaidat. Még mindig Josh-sal voltam, majdnem meghaltam, és teljes volt a káosz...te azt mondtad szeretsz, de te sokkal jobbat érdemeltél. Már régóta...azóta azon dolgozom minden egyes nap, hogy jobbá váljak, hogy...ebben elég rossz vagyok. - hezitálni látszott.

Nem. Be kell fejeznie. Nem hátrálhat meg most. Ez talán az utolsó esélye.

Vett egy mély lélegzetet és folytatta. - Jobbá akarok válni, miattad. Olyan akarok lenni, aki megérdemli a szerelmed és, aki ugyan azt tudja nyújtani neked, amit te nekem.

Kate rátette a másik kezét is Castle-re, így már mindkettő a vállán pihent. - Sajnálom. -mondta végül gyengéden. - Nem kellett volna hazudnom neked. Nem kellett volna ezt tennem veled.

Castle a nyakára tette egyik kezét.

-Azt hittem...

-Tudom. - mondta Kate. - És nem is hibáztatlak érte.

-De én...elfogadtam és...tudod, hogy azt mondják nagyon jól játszom a seggfejet.

-Valószínüleg megérdemeltem. És ha még mindig utálsz és most elmész és nem is jössz vissza, akkor nem hibáztatlak érte. - erre a gondolatra Kate-nek elszállt a lábából a vér, de úgy gondolta, ha Castle ezt az utat választja, megérdemelt volna a bűntetése.

-Nem utállak. -mondta még mindig kerülve a szemkontaktust. - Soha nem utáltalak. Próbáltam. Elrepültem Vegas-ba, randizgattam, próbáltam úgy tenni, mintha nem érdekelne, de...nem ment. Túlságosan szeretlek. - a szavak automatikusan ömlöttek belőle, csak akkor vette észre mit mondott, mikor Kate végigsimított a vállán.

-Én...

Kate egyik kezével megfogta az állát és felemelte a fejét, így már elkerülhetetlen volt, hogy Castle a szemébe nézzen.

-Én is szeretlek.

-Te...

-Szeretlek. - suttogta megint Kate, csillogó szemekkel. - Egy kicsit megijesztett, Castle. Még sosem éreztem ilyet, és féltem, hogy elveszítelek. Attól féltem, hogy valami hülyeséget csinálok és tönkreteszem a kapcsolatunk. - felnevetett. - Azt hiszem sikerült is.

-Nem tetted. - mondta végül Castle. - Azt nem mondom, hogy nem vagyok mérges, mert az vagyok. De még mindig itt vagyok. Nem mentem el.

Egy ideig csendben nézték egymást, próbálták megemészteni, amit a másik fél mondott.

-Ez azt jelenti, hogy visszakapom a partnerem? - törte meg végül a csendet Kate.

Castle kezei Beckett derekára vándoroltak, gyengéden tartva őt.

-Soha nem is veszítetted őt el.

Kate szája önkéntelenül is mosolyra húzódott, kezeit Castle nyaka köré fonta, majd magához húzta egy ölelésre. Az író viszonozta a gesztust és csak álltak ott, némán, hagyva a pillanatot elmosni minden eddigi kétségeiket.

-Mondd újra. - kérlelte Castle.

-Szeretlek. - duruzsolta halkan a fülébe a férfinak, aki nem bírta magát tovább tűrtőztetni. Lehajolt és hosszan megcsókolta Kate-et.

-Én is. - mondta végül, mikor szétváltak, mélyen a nő szemébe nézve. Mikor Kate szívverése visszatért eredeti ütemére, megkérdezte.

-Hogy jöttél rá?

-Amikor a bombás ügyön dolgoztunk, hallottam mikor kihallgattad azt a Bobby nevű gyereket. - Kate egy pillanatra felidézte az akkori eseményeket. Pont ebben a szobában voltak. Amiket mondott...Oh, megvan.

-Basszus. - mondta, szinte már magának. -Nem tudtam, hogy a másik szobában vagy.

-Nem sokkal azelőtt érkeztem.

-Akkor ezért hagytad ott a kávémat. Ezért... - hát persze. Így már minden annyira egyértelmű volt. A viselkedésében beállt változás, a szőke légiutaskísérő cicababa...- Ezért hitted azt, hogy mást érzek, mint te.

-Igen.

-Annyira ostoba vagyok. -mondta, értetlenkedve megrázva a fejét.

-Csak úgy, mint én.

-Borzasztóan sajnálom.

-Én is.

-Akkor mostmár minden rendben? Rendben vagyunk? - Castle egyenesen a szemébe nézett.

-Ígérd meg, hogy ha legközelebb bármi olyat mondok, ami megijesztene, nem futsz el, rendben?

-Te pedig ígérd meg, hogy ha legközelebb veszekszünk, nem repülsz el Vegas-ba és nem szervezel le egy randit.

Castle megrázta a fejét. -Megígérem. Amúgy sem működött.

Most fordult elő először, hogy Kate Beckett megcsókolta őt, valóban megcsókolta. A hirtelen sokkból felocsúdva viszonozta a csókot.

-Átjössz hozzám? - kérdezte Kate, miután szétváltak levegőhiány következtében.

-Természetesen. Csak előbb...-kivette a mobilját a zsebéből és grimaszolva befejezte. - lemondjam a másik randimat.

Kate az ajtó irányába indult és kinyitotta, majd Castle-höz fordult. - Menj, tedd amit tenned kell.

-Nincs több randi. Kivéve persze, ha azok veled vannak. - mondta szélesen mosolyogva.

A nyomozó kihasználva az alkalmat megragadta a férfit az övénél fogva és magához rántotta, de olyan szorosan, hogy a testük szinte eggyé vált. A hangja halk és csábító volt.

-Gyere át hozzám este és én holnap megendegem, hogy randira vigyél. - huncut mosoly jelent meg az arcán mindkettőjüknek.

Egy randi Kate Beckett nyomozóval?

Azt az égvilágon semmiért sem hagyná ki!

_Vége_


End file.
